The Other Brother
by Packersfan04
Summary: AU Story about Riley, Danny and Ben in high school. They all start the new school year together, but Riley just lost alot of weight and has the confidence that she has always wanted. She wants to make a move on Ben, but little does she know that the other brother has more feelings than anyone thought for his best friend.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a new school year for Riley. She had a new body, and most of all, a new found confidence in herself. High school has always been a struggle for Riley, or should I say Rigantor. That was her nickname by everyone pretty much. There was also fat pants, which wasn't much better than Rigantor.

All she wanted to do was to get through high school with a scholarship and go off to college to become someone else than fat pants or rigantor.

This summer was the hardest, but most beneficial summer of her life. She worked and worked to lose the weight that has been her identifier her whole life. She wanted to be someone else than "that fat girl." She also wanted to catch the eye of her crush Ben Wheeler. She has been in love with that kid for so long she can't even remember when she didn't have a thing for him. Maybe this year he will actually see me, she thought.

Ben Wheeler and his brother Danny have always been Riley's best friends. Even since they were really young, they would spend time together every day after school in the boy's tree house. The boys just thought of Riley as one of the guys and never really took her out of that role.

"This is the year, this is the year everything is going to change." Riley said to herself in the mirror on the first day of school.

Riley woke up to a text from her best friend Danny. Somehow Danny has always been there for Riley. Cheering her up when she was made fun of, making her feel beautiful even when she felt ugly. He was a definition of a best friend.

The text said, "Goodmorning Riles! You ready for today?"

Riley wanted tell him the truth, that she is scared out of her mind but she settled for telling him that she is pumped to start the new year!

Riley hadn't told Danny that she had lost all the weight. She kept it a secret from everyone to make the surprise even better. She couldn't wait to show Danny, but she was even more excited to show Ben. It is gonna happen this year, she said in her head when she was putting some of her new, size small clothes from her new wardrobe.

Danny and Riley continued to text while they were both getting ready and then came to an agreement that the brothers were going to pick her up and the three best friends would start the new school year together.

When Riley heard the horn honk and she grabbed her backpack and ran out the door. She was so excited to see them she almost forgot to lock the door.

The Wheeler brother were sitting there waiting for Riley to come out, Danny looked over to Ben and asked if he was excited for the new year. "I am excited to meet the new ladies of the school; you know work my Wheeler charm." Ben answered. Danny shook his head. Ben has always been a ladies man and never focuses on one girl at a time.

Danny honked the horn and saw a skinny blonde girl coming out of the door. He was going over in his head if he is at the right house and if he texted the right person. He blinked some more and then saw that it was Riley. Immediately his mouth was open and couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Is that Riley?!" Ben asked.

"I think so…. We are at her house right?" Danny questioned.

Danny couldn't believe it. His best friend is even more beautiful than she was before the summer. Danny has always had some sort of connection to Riley that he couldn't explain. He has always had a spot for her in his heart that no other girl could fill, and Danny has had his fair share of girls in his life. Danny is the star hockey player of their high school so the girls just follow him everywhere, but he never really wanted anything with them. Danny thought to himself, maybe this year is the year that he tells Riley how he really feels.

The sound of the door opening made Danny come out of his daydream. "Hey guys! How was your summer?" Riley asked both of the boys.

"How was our summer?" Ben asked sarcastically

Riley laughed and just smiled. She just blushed at Ben's reaction.

"Riley you look amazing! I am blown away." Danny exclaimed.

"Thanks Wheeler. I am pretty proud of myself." Riley answered.

The whole rest of the ride the boys were just asking Riley all about how she did it. They were just in shock at the transformation that had happen over the summer.

Riley couldn't walk two feet without someone saying, Riley is that you? She would be lying if she said that she didn't enjoy it. She was proud of herself so she was just enjoying her first day back. She wasn't Rigantor or fat pants anymore.

After school Riley met up with Danny at the rink to get a ride home. She walked in a saw Danny running the stairs of the bleacher. He was shirtless and you could see every ab that Danny had. Riley had seen Danny shirtless at the pool, but for some reason she was memorized. She had to snap out of the starring because Danny noticed she walked in a yelled her name.

"Riley! Come on in. I am almost done." Danny yelled.

Riley did exactly what she was told. She made her way over to Danny as he started running again. As she got closer she was even more impressed with his body.

Danny finished running his last set and made his way over to the girl that had a hold on his heart. "Hey Riles, how was your day?"

"Danny you will not believe how many times I was complimented on my new body. Today was one of the best days." She exclaimed.

Danny was so happy for his best friend. He has always thought she was beautiful, but never told her. "I am so happy for you.

"Thanks Danny. I just have so much confidence now. It's so crazy how losing this weight has changed the level of my confidence." Riley explained.

Danny was taken back by her new found confidence. He was so proud of her for all of her accomplishments and the new changes that she made in her life. He wished that he had that confidence to tell her how beautiful he thought she was now and even before she lost all the weight. Right as he was about to as her to get some food, he was stopped by the one thing Danny didn't want to hear.

"So Danny, I think this is the year that I am gonna tell Ben that I want to be more than friends." said Riley.

Danny didn't know how to react. He has always know that she had a little crush on Ben, but he didn't know that Riley wanted to make a move. Danny did his best to seem excited for her, but inside he was a little hurt.

"Riles that's awesome! What made you decide?" Danny questioned.

"I don't know, I just have this new body and I really think that Ben will look at me as more than Rigantor or fat pants." Riley answered.

Danny just wanted to scream at her and say that she didn't need Ben. I wanted to tell her that he as always thought she was the most beautiful girl in his life and that he would be the luckiest guy at school to be seen with her, but Danny just settled for a small smile. He had to let her do her own thing and wait until the right time to tell her how he felt. Just as he finished his thought Riley interrupted him.

"Lets go Wheeler. I already have some homework to do. Man senior year is gonna suck!"

The pair exited the rink and made their way over to Riley's house. The whole way Danny had Riley's words ringing in his head. He had never been this jealous of Ben ever. One day he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Danny woke up the next morning sick to his stomach. He still couldn't get Riley out of his head. Last night when he was doing homework with her… well when he was playing hockey on his xbox and Riley was working on homework, she was just practicing on what she was going to say to Ben. Danny couldn't take it. He wished that she was saying these things to him and not his self-centered, lady chaser brother.

"Riley are you sure Ben is the guy you want? Ben is not looking for a girlfriend anytime soon I don't think." Danny said.

Riley was a little take back by Danny's comment. When has he ever cared about her feelings for Ben? She knew Danny was her best friend, but he was always on team Riley with every decision.

"I know, but I just want to tell him how I feel. I have been holding in these feelings for Ben for so long now and I just want to get them out. You know what I mean?" she explained.

She had no idea how much Danny understood. He has had feelings for Riley longer than he can remember. "Riley I know exactly what you mean."

"Danny do you like someone?!" Riley asked really excited for her best friend.

Danny started getting a little nervous when she asked. What was he supposed to say?

Riley couldn't help but notice that Danny was getting a little red. Did she hit a soft spot?

Danny nervous laughed, "Yeah Riley, okay. You couldn't be more wrong. I don't have time to like someone. I have to get a scholarship to play in college."

Riley could see right through Danny's answer. She has know him her whole life and she knew when he was lying, but she wasn't going to push him.

"Whatever you say Wheeler." She answered.

Danny just wanted to change the subject to something other than who he likes. One wrong slip can give away something that he doesn't want her to know.

After about any hour of studying, Riley was done. "Danny lets watch a movie!" she exclaimed. She knew she could get Danny to do anything that she wanted, especially watch chic flicks.

"Riley I thought you were studying?" Danny said trying to find a way out of watching another chic flick with her. He knew what was coming.

"Please Danny?" Riley pleaded. She looked at him with a really sad face. She knew she had him wrapped around her finger and it was only a matter of time before he crumbled.

"Oh I guess." Danny answered. He only did what made Riley happy, so if that meant watching a chic flick, he was going to do it.

"Yes! So here are the choices. The Notebook, A Walk to Remember or Mighty Ducks." Riley put that last movie in just because she knew Danny would pick that one. It has been his favorite movie since he can remember. She did it because it would make Danny happy.

"Um that isn't even a question!" Danny exclaimed.

"Alright, Mighty Ducks it is!" Riley said. She was totally okay with watching that movie. She loves it just at much as Danny does.

The pair watched the movie until they fell asleep. Danny woke up just as the last buzzer went off at the end of the movie. He was lost for a minuet, but was reminded exactly where he was when he saw blonde hair on his shoulder. Riley had fallen asleep on his shoulder and was holding onto his arm. She looked really comfortable.

All Danny could think was that this feeling that he had was the best feeling he has had in a long time. It felt right with her falling asleep on him. He didn't want to move. He didn't want this moment to end. So he just laid his head back onto of hers and fell asleep.

Riley awoke to chirping birds. She had no idea where she was. She opened her eyes and saw walls that were not hers. She knew exactly who's they were though.

"Oh no! What time is it?" She thought.

Right then she felt another body touching hers. It was Danny. At sometime they moved themselves from the couch in Danny's room to his bed. Riley didn't know how she had gotten there, but this isn't the first time. Danny has moved her from the couch to his bed sometimes when she falls asleep, but this is the first time he has slept on his bed with her. Usually he just falls asleep on the couch.

Riley couldn't help but admit that it felt good waking up in Danny's arms. He was so much bigger than her and she felt safe. She could feel his heartbeat they were so close. She was confused by her feelings. Why would she like to be sleeping so close to her best friend? What about Ben? She wasn't going to think about that. She checked her phone and saw that it was 6am and fell back asleep.

About an hour later Danny woke up from one of the best sleeps of his life. He held the girl that he was falling for in his arms. What better feeling, he thought.

Just then, Ben walked through the door. "Bro we have to be at school in like 20 minuets!" He was surprised to see that Danny was still at home. Usually he is at school working out before the school day started.

Danny rolled over and saw that is brother was looking at him with a surprised face. "Oh no!" Danny said.

Ben was then surprised again by seeing Riley asleep in his older brother's bed. "Dude did you two hook up?!" Ben asked.

"No way bro! We just fell asleep." Danny told him.

Just then Riley felt the warmth of Danny leave and woke up. "Woah, Danny what time is it?" She asked.

Ben answered for him jokingly, "We have to be at school in 20 minuets, sleeping beauty."

"WHAT?! I have never been late to a class." Riley exclaimed.

"Its okay I have a shirt you can borrow." Danny told Riley.

After Danny got Riley one of his old t-shirts that were too small for him, the trio left for school. They made it just in time.

The whole day Riley couldn't get Danny out of her head. I didn't help that the shirt that she was wearing smelled like Danny. It was a good smell too. She was really confused by her feelings. She could have stayed sleeping with Danny all day.

The way he was surrounding her whole body with his was something that she couldn't forget. That was another plus side to her losing all of her weight, she thought.

"Riley? Is that Danny's shirt?" Riley's friend Claire asked.

Claire has been Riley's best girl friend since grade school. She knew all about her crush on Ben and how close Riley and Danny's relationship was.

"Yeah… funny story." Riley answered.

Riley explained what had happened to Claire and told her what she was feeling. Claire was totally taken back by what Riley told her. She has always listened to Riley talk about Ben and never about Danny. She could see a little light in Riley's eye when she was explaining what happened.

"Riley that is a good story. So what are you gonna do?" Claire asked.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." She answered.

Danny couldn't get Riley off of his mind. The way she fit into his frame so perfectly. He could have stayed like that all day. Just then Riley broke him out of his thoughts.

"Wheeler! Where have you been? I have been waiting for you at your car for 30 min!" Riley exclaimed.

"Sorry I was just finishing up my work-out" Danny answered.

Danny loved the way she looked in his shirt. It even said Wheeler on the back of it. It made him smile.

"Do you wanna skate? He asked.

"Danny you know I am really bad at skating." Riley told him.

"Oh come on, I am a pro. I will be there if you ever need me." Danny said. He meant that last statement more than just skating.

After they got the skates, they both were skating together. Riley was really wobbling so Danny had to stay close to help her if she needed it. Eventually she got in the groove and didn't need as much help.

"Danny I think I am getting the hang of it!" Riley exclaimed.

Right as she ended the sentence she fell flat on her butt. Danny skated over to her and helped her up.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Danny asked, really worried.

"Yeah I am fine. I am gonna have a really good bruise on my butt though" she said laughing at the last part.

Danny stayed by her side the rest of the time they were skating. The only way she could stay up was to hold his hand, so she did for the rest of the time.

Danny couldn't help but smile the whole time. It was the girl that had his heart doing the thing he loved most with him. He was so happy that she needed him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Riley and Danny skated for about an hour. They just took the time to talk about their new classes and what they want to accomplish in the school year. Danny told Riley all of his fears about not getting a scholarship to college and not making his family proud.

Riley couldn't believe that behind a very tough, machoman exterior a scared little boy was there. He seriously doubted himself and she had to do something to help.

"Danny you do not need to be worried about your future. You are one of the most talented hockey players I have ever seen. I know you will be great wherever go." Riley said to her best friend hoping that he would believe every word she said just as much as she did.

Danny really couldn't believe how much he needed to hear that. He could hear the sincerity in her voice.

"Thanks Riles." Danny replied with so much gratitude.

The pair eventually got tired of skating and went to put their skates away. When Danny and Riley went walk out of the rink, Riley had to give her rental skates back to the rental shop.

Danny walked Riley up to the window. "Hey Danny!" Riley heard a female's voice that was a little too happy to see her best friend.

"Oh hey Shelby! Thanks for letting my friend Riley skate!" Danny answered with a smile.

"Danny I was happy to help! Let me know if I can ever help again!" Shelby said with so much excitement.

Riley could see the way Shelby was looking at Danny. She could tell that this girl had a serious crush on her best friend. Danny and Riley walked out of the skating rink and Riley immediately had to talk about this Shelby girl.

"Danny! That girl was totally hitting on you!" Riley almost couldn't hold it in till the door shut behind them.

"What are you talking about?! She is just a really nice person." Danny said not having any idea.

"Danny she didn't say a word to me and was starting at you like you stare at food! She was all over you dude!" Riley exclaimed.

"Whatever Riles."

The pair got in Danny's car and headed to Riley's house. When they arrived Riley got out and thanked Danny for the ride. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and opened her door.

"I will see you tomorrow Wheeler!" Riley said walking away.

Danny could still feel the kiss on his cheek. It wanted so much to just take her and kiss her with all the feelings that he has been keeping inside since he can remember. What was holding him back, he thought. He made up his mind right there watching her close the door that he was going get Riley to be his girl.

"Ben! Ben!" Danny yelled when he walked in the door to their house.

"What Danny?!" Ben answered.

"I am gonna tell you something that I haven't told anyone about, but this needs to stay between us." Danny was going to tell Ben about his feelings for Riley. He just didn't know what Ben was going to think.

After Danny told Ben how long he has loved the girl that they both have known for their whole lives, Ben had no words. He had no idea that his big brother was such a softy. Now things are clicking in his head. Danny always had been super protective of Riley ever since they were kids. He would always stick up for her when people would make fun of her. Ben could really see that Danny was a different guy for Riley.

"Danny I had no idea, but now it makes sense." Ben answered.

"I need your help. I am going ask her to come to the rink tomorrow afternoon to skate and I am going tell her how I feel. I need you help with some things first." Danny explained. He had to figure out how to get her there without giving anything away.

"Dude, that is awesome! I am so excited for you two!" Ben exclaimed with so much excitement for his big brother.

Riley walked to her locker the next day and saw the girl that gave her the skates.

"Riley right?" Shelby asked.

"Yeah." Riley answered annoyed already.

"So you are friends with Danny right? Like best friends? So like can you tell him I said hey?" Shelby asked.

"Um, sure." Riley answered.

"Thanks girl!" Shelby said with a smile.

"Yeah, girl" Riley answered sarcastically with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Is she serious? Girl? Are we friends or something?" Riley said to herself after Shelby walked away.

Just then Ben walked up to Riley.

"Heeeeey Riley." Ben said in a funny way because he knew something that she didn't.

"Ben, what is wrong with you?" She asked. What is with people today she thought?

"Nothing, just in a really good mood! Oh hey, Danny told me to tell you that he is gonna meet you at the rink today." Ben explained.

"I thought we were meeting at his car today?" Riley asked suspiciously.

"Well…" Ben couldn't think of a reason. He didn't want to give away Danny's plan.

"Ben, why are you acting so weird?" Riley asked.

"Danny wanted to get another workout in so he said just meet him in the gym." Ben explained, surprised that he came up with that lie so easily.

"Okay…" Riley said with hesitation.

The bell rang and they both said their goodbyes. Riley was blown away by her morning… everyone was acting really strange and she hasn't seen Danny all day.

When the final bell rang Riley headed over to the ice rink to meet Danny like Ben told her to. She got just stopped outside the door when she saw Danny talking to Shelby. She didn't know why this girl pissed her off so much. Why does she have to like her best friend? Why can't she keep her hoe-self off of Danny? Riley just didn't like Shelby by or near Danny ever.

"Why did Danny ask me here if he was just going talk to Shelby the whole time?" Riley asked herself angrily.

Just then she saw Shelby kiss Danny. Riley couldn't believe her eyes. She got sick to her stomach and she turned around and started to walk away when it went black…


End file.
